


A Pressurised Box

by E350tb



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Parents, Airplanes, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Pacifica Northwest is on a plane.





	A Pressurised Box

**A Pressurised Box**

It was dark, and the world shook softly. Pacifica Northwest lay on her back, staring blandly at the indented ceiling.

She always felt uncomfortable flying, even in the ‘front end.’ The air felt distinctly stale, unnatural, _bland_, and even having drunk the provided water bottle she felt very dry. Her eyes were heavy, her sinuses ever so slightly blocked, her legs numb from lack of use.

Somewhere in front of her, she heard a sharp, high-pitched laugh - or at least she thought it was a laugh. The kid in front of her was clearly excited about flying, and even five hours into the trip he showed no signs of calming down. His reading light swayed along the aisle, and Pacifica thanked heaven she was at the back.

She focused her gaze upwards, at the dimly lit ‘no smoking’ sign - why did they need that? It never turned off, anyway. As she did, the plane rocked and jolted, and she unconsciously gripped her armrest. _Just turbulence_, she told herself, _like airplane potholes_.

She wished she could talk to Mabel. Alas, the promised business-class wifi hadn't materialised, and she was cut off from the world.

Well, mostly. Her mother sat next to her, and her father across the isle from her. Preston was snoring loudly, his moustache bristling almost comically as he did. Priscilla too had fallen asleep - but not before both had sampled copious amounts of the airline’s free wine. Thus they had become tipsy, then inebriated, then full on drunk.

“You cost us it all, you know.”

Pacifica remembered her mother’s slurred voice.

“Your father could have gotten back the fortune,” she continued, “If you hadn't alienated everyone with that party stunt.”

She hadn't replied, trying to focus on the flight map on screen.

“You think you're a good person,” Priscilla had whispered, “You are a nasty, selfish person. A nasty, selfish person…”

She curled up in her seat and whispered softly. “I don't like you.”

Then it had been darkness and cold for hours. Pacifica was alone. She felt trapped, as if the walls of the plane were a prison. She was with her family, but her family were a thousand miles away.

The plane shook again, and Pacifica buried her head beneath the pillow. The whole plane seemed to contract on her, and she felt almost like screaming.

Instead she suffered in silence.


End file.
